


i fucking hate togami maid outfit they make me write bad fanfiction and yell go toko kinnie go!!

by ctrlarcaderabbit



Category: tmo - Fandom, togami maid outfit
Genre: LITERALLY, Other, TMO - Freeform, also galaxy has did, except its only mentioned once, i made this on my period are u proud :), im not even fucking kidding, robin and lillie are catgirls, theres a she wolf in your closet., this isnt a danganronpa fic btw keep scrolling whores, togami maid outfit - Freeform, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlarcaderabbit/pseuds/ctrlarcaderabbit
Summary: how togami maid outfit met, as told by galaxy
Relationships: me/your mom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	i fucking hate togami maid outfit they make me write bad fanfiction and yell go toko kinnie go!!

**Author's Note:**

> for some stupid bitchasses

(loop she wolf by shakira instrumental while reading to enhance the experience)

pov galaxy because i lol

\-------

it was an ordinary day in japan, where i live, because i definitely live in japan, not english at all nope nope.

i was going about my morning as usual, dressing in my ridiculous bubblegum pink sailor’s uniform for school with my ridiculous white cat stockings and my ridiculous monomi hairclips.

there is no possible way i am going to get bullied for this, i stupidly thought to myself, i am so kawaii des right now holy fuck.

i grabbed a burnt slice of toast and ran out the door in the most cliche, moe possible way and im sure about 10 or more people saw up my skirt as i was running. 

\-------

“..what the fuck bro” my bully, KAZUICHI SODA, said as he tugged out my monomi clips and threw them to the ground, crushing them with one step. “they were #ugly anyway. yahhhnm”

“what thefuck!!!!” i cried when i couldnt grab them back in time. KAZUICHI SODA always found something wrong with me.

“um, why do u wear anime stuff? thats like really weird bro...” he glared sassily at his long, sharp, hot pink acrylic nails, picking at one of the rhinestones.

i stayed quiet, looking to the floor where i sat.

“answER!!!!!” he almost kicked me when he suddenly looked up, his mouth opening wide in a large gasp and exposing his sharky teeth. 

i looked up as well to see what had frightened soda, and my eyes also widened when i saw KOMAEDA SENPAI!!!!!!! 

FUCNO!!  
I DONT WANT SENPAI TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!!!  
ON THE GROUND!!!!  
IN TEARS!!!!!  
BROKEN OVER ANIME HAIRCLIPS!!!!!!  
NONONO!!!!!!!

in fear of what could happen next as i saw him approaching fast, i glanced to the side and noticed quickly that KAZUICHI SODA had broken away in a sprint.

i covered my head until i heard a soft, gravely voice above me,  
“h e y . a r e y o u a l r i g ht ?“ oh yeah i forgot komaeda senpai smokes like 78 packs a daylol

“no” i say back plainly(im tsumugi shironganenm.)

“o k” senpai said as he left.  
wow hes hot when he doesnt giev a shit about me.

then when i got up i realized IM LATE FOR CLASS!!!!! so i started running in the halls as fast as i could. oh no 😼. class. h

on my way to class, i violently bumped into a girl with SHORT MILK-CHOCOLATEY BROWN HAIR SWEPT TO EACH SIDE OF HER HEAD, GLASSES COVERING BRIGHT HAZEL EYES WIDE LOOKING UP AT ME oh yeah im tall thats funny lol imagine being a midget. 

i mustve run into her cuz im sOO CLUMSY!!!! AND RUN WITH MY EYES CLOSED so just like in an anime, i had knocked her far backwards and realized that Coincidentally, i had landed on top of her. 

“kyAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” i screamed becausd me anime 

i guess she wasnt looking up at me because i was taller, but rather BECAUSE i was sitting directly atop her. #damb bro .

but something had distracted me. even though i was awkwardly sat on top of a girl, i wasnt at all embarrassed, but rather turning all of my attention to the two pointed cat ears on her head.

..what?

just then, i could hear the sound of, what was probably her tail, hastily flicking behind me as she finally spoke up, “can you like get da fuck off me im trying not to be gay today man”

“What Ok Catgirl omua Kokichi” i said sounding Exactly like kay won dash bee zero. i lifted myself up and the small girl almost instantly jumped to her feet and whipped past me.  
“WAIT!!!!!!” i yell,  
she doesnt wait.  
“ok wow rude 😾.”

and i get back to class.

\-------  
69 ye:ars later lol sex numbe  
\-------

class was almost finished now, and i hadnt paid attention AT ALL cuz im too Hot and Sexy and Rich and Kawiaakkwkiiiiug for school . 

i was still on my phone, and i had been livetweeting throughout the entire period as always.

making my last post of the hour, i hit send:

“hey, could yall stop posting about nagito komaeda? i ship myself w/him and when i found y’alls accounts i literally started crying. please do me a favor and either private yourself or stop posting abt him. y’all are being insensitive. i feel like he’s cheating on me so...please” 

right away, i heard a ping! noise followed by 👩🏻🦰miss yukizome👵🏿shouting out,  
“WHOS PHONE WAS THAT? NO PHONES IN CLASS!!! WHOEVER IT WAS, please kindlyHAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW!!!!!!”

as chisa scanned the classroom i came to a hard realization:  
someone in this class had my tweet notifications on.

how hadnt i heard the pinging previously? has the class been THAT loud today? was i blocking it all out?

“NANAMI SAN!! you should know better!! give it.” she then proceeded to take the phone off of a shameful chiaki. i felt the secondhand embarrassment watching as the class rep got giggly side eyes from her peers, even if she had my notifications on for whatever reason.

chisa looked at chiakis phone for a moment, appearing to be reading something.

wait a minute-

her face shifted from confusion, to realization, to cringe and she once again scanned across the room, eyes landing on me.

for fucks sake!!!!! i didnt blame chiaki, but i felt even more embarrassment seeing that miss yukizome had just read my Very unironic nagito komaeda love tweet all thanks to the petite gamer.

she locked eyes with me for a few seconds and in a quilt of discomfort, i asked to go to the bathroom.

i then deliberately rushed to the third floor and the furthest bathroom there so that it would take longer to get back to class before it could end . :)

when i stepped inside, it was pitch black and the floor seemed about 3 feet lower? like a shallow pool, it was flooded up to the door and i walked ankles deep in the….. w a t e r ? .. . . 

“ŒOOÓÖÊEŒÖOOOÖĖEÊÔŒÊHHHKMM MMMM M……….” a low voice boomed almost demonically.

“what the fuck” i cry, “what the fuck. this feels like a fucking womb simulation- wha- i-” i cut myself off when i noticed the smell of decay and… burning? 

god, it reeks in here. i think i may pass out if i stay..

now with a higher intensity, it echoed again,

“Œ̵̛̱̠̖̖̤͖̜͆̈́̐̏͐̓͡Ó̧͇̘̲̦̻͇͊̓̀̒̒O̴̧͇͎̖̙͕̊̊͌̏͌̍̓Ó̸͙̥͈̥̮̦͍͉̫̋͌̏̓̅͘͢Ö̶̦͔̫̪̪̼͐͊͌͘͢͞Ê̺̠̠͉̻̆̃̉̔̍́͘͘͞E̶̡͉̩̟̟̳̗̮̘̯͌̀̍̌̋͋͛̚Œ̗̗̪̳͔̈͑̑̃̕͠Ơ̴̪̜̭̞͕͔̈͒̅́̑͢͠ͅO̬͔̜̍̓͒̒͘ͅͅǪ͚̲̜̲͇̝̘̬̟̈́͐̓̎̈̋̆͋̕͞O̷̬̯͔̹̖̽̓̍̀̓̏̓̒̈́̍͜Ö̶̪̼̹̩͍̰̀̆͌͛̌͞Ė̫͍͕̥̖̹̠̰̑͆̈́̚͠E̵̱̦̪̬̼͋̿͐̐̈̾̎͋Ę̙͉̬̘͓̣̩̖̂̽̀̈́̆͘Ơ̸̞͕̻̯̝͙̂̓̍̿̄̉̍̉̀̚͜Œ̵̯͙̱̟͉̟̹̲̳̋̈́̀͌̿̒Ę̷̡̪͎̲̲̲̂͌́̆̅́̃͊̃͒͘͟H̖͉̘͖͎̪̰̃̒̀̃̿̽̉̃̀́H̨̜̹̻̖̾̈́̉̉̀̇̄̎̐͡H̸̨̺͚̰̫͒̃̄̍̏͋͆͊̽͝ͅK̴̗͍͙̰̱̩̿͆̓̔͆̐̑͢͞͡M̵̧̩̱̜̖̹̦̻̃̅͛̓̑̋M̸̨͍̱̝̲̳͈̐̓̈́̽̀̔͜ M̴̛̘̲͔̰̖͈̙̖̬̞̓̅̈͐͛̏͂̚M̢͕̣͓̥̰̊̅̈́̆̔̏́͒͞M̸̡̛͓̞̬͇͈̹̎́̈́̂̌͜͟͞Ḿ̨̩̰͇͉͙̣͉̯͔̍͂̿̈́̃̂̐̇ M̠͈̼͈̥̻͎̪̹̎̄͘͡͝͡…̫̼͍͙̥̅́́̓͌͢͠ͅ…̨̹͖̣̮̹̞͂͊̑͐̚…̭͉͔̖̦̦͖̎͌͐̈́͆͐̌̀́.̵̢̥̟̞̝̠̫̱̔̀͗̎̐̐͊͘͟͝͝”

suddenly, a flash of white light blinded me.  
i flinched, shut my eyes tightly, and shielded my face as they slowly but surely adjusted. 

when i opened them, i almost wished the lights HADNT come on.

i am standing in piss. im standing. i am standing in p. in pis thers piss on my feet piss fete $hejpkl:$$ 

aside from that, the walls were coated in the bright pink color of blood with drawn out satanic shit everywhere. o k

in front of me was a girl with bright blue eyes and medium length brown hair. she was holding 8 burned out candles in EACH hand and she sat gracefully atop a floating corps- wait what the fuck

there was a corpse in the 2nd bathroom of the third floor at hopes peak academy, and nobody had done anything about it? 

sick! that means i can get away with murd  
I MEAN NOOOOO THIS ISNOOHOORIIBKELEKEE!!!!!

i also noticed a cat in her hair. two of them? two cats in her hair, glaring right back at me with their beady little eyes.

as i went to turn away and leave, i quickly realized this door was somehow locked despite not even having a keyhole on it.

“man..” i heard the voice now RIGHT behind me say and before i could turn back around, there was a knife to my throat. “you really tried to leave after walking in on my cult activity……??? bruh,,..”

“haha wait noo dont kill me ur so sexy Ahaa👤” i said . 

“lol ok”

“whats ur name” i asked, slowly pushing the knife off my neck.

“esther (also known as james bond) (please call me james bond)” she replied, pushing the knife back to my neck.

“ok esther sama. goodbye!” i pushed it away again and made my exit only to be followed out.

“im going with you now because you know too much and it cant be spread.” she stated blankly, somewhat making her more menacing. 

“ok” i pretended not to care one bit about my now very obvious observer.

as we walked i attempted to make small talk to break the uneasy feeling.

“so!” i started, “why are there cats! on your fucking head!” because obviously, thatd been the queerest thing id seen all day. the cult activity? nothing. but those cats…

“..cats? these.. are my children. this is lulu, and this one is capri!” she gestured to each feline. i reached out a hand to pet them, but esther sama swiftly bit it off entirely. guess not, then!

we made our way the cafeteria, knowing itd be a matter of seconds until the bell  
RINGRRIIIIINNGRIING RING RING RING AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGHGGHHGGFHHR,

well yeah but what the fuck was the screaming for.

esther sama and i quickly sat down at a table, my hand growing back. neither of us were hungry, esther sama having just ate my hand, and me only being thirsty. for komaeda senpai. but thats an entirely different thing.

suddenly, our quiet was interrupted by a small girl running towards our table with a slightly taller one trailing behind, trying to keep up.

“HEY!!! MADI SAN!!!!” he called out. who???

esther sama glanced up. “oh, hey bubbles,” she responded nonchalantly. oh, must be on a first name basis.

the girls sat down at the table with their food and began to eat before they noticed me uncomfortably staring at them. too hyper.

“who are you?” the smallest, presumably bubbles, asked me.

“i dunno,” i responded, “who are you?” instantly, his eyes widened, probably due to my deep voice not quite matching the ‘uwu im baby!!!’ look. after a second to swallow his food, he masked the surprise again.

“..bubbles. uh, not to be rude or anything, but, are you emo? poor? gay??” he looked up at me, seeming serious.

“listen bubbles chan, i am NOT emo! first of all!! just wanted to make that clear! also, im not poor, im actually quite well off!!! AND!!! you are the gay one” i replied, even seriouser :(

“BUBBLES CHAN??? DO NOT MOCK ME!!! I AM NOT A CHILD ! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?” he stood, leaning in. esther sama looked up again, but only to then carelessly continue tapping on her phone.

“A LOUD LITTLE GAY GIRL! THATS WHAT!! I BET YOU STILL WEAR DIAPERS AND EVERYTHING, YOU FUCKING NINE YEAR OLD” i mirrored bubbles chans actions and the other girl looked slightly nervous now, glancing between us and back at esther sama. 

“OHHH NOW YOUVE DONE IT. GET OVER HERE YOU STUPID BI-”  
“o-oK GUYS THATS ENOUGH??,,” the other spoke up, pulling bubbles chan back down to his seat. i huffed and sat reluctantly. “can we just,,,,get along or something?? id like that better than fighting someone we just met.”

“by the way..” she turned back to me, “im romeo,,but you can call me kiki, if you want!” she introduced with a soft smile. definitely a kind, motherly nature…its settled.

“mother!!” i called out to her, earning a flustered “eh?? im not-” 

“mother.”

“ok-”

bubbles chan stared. “hey, wheres robin san and lillie san?” mother asked, and as if on cue, there was yelling in the distance, to which we all turned our heads to see what was going on.

“LILLIE SAN!! LET GO!!!” the catperson i had knocked over earlier hollered to another.. catgirl? panda? whuh

“BUT NANAMI SENPAI!” lillie chan ignored, clinging onto the flustered gamer, “LEAVE THE POOR GIRL ALONE LILLIE SAN-”

the shouting continued with a few grunts, and before we knew it the first catperson had detached lillie chan from nanami chan and spotted us, now dragging her over to the table where they both sat with our group.

“you whores didnt see that.” lillie chan mumbled, crossing her arms. “yes we did, whore.” bubbles chan sassily replied.

“dont speak to jajimes vessel like that,” lillie chan glared back, the other girl who i assumed by process of elimination was robin san giggling in return. jajime??

it was then that i began to fade out of conciousness.

\-------  
lillie time bitch  
\-------

“did someone say jajime??? like jajime jinata???? ” the tsumugi kinnie shouted, her voice pitching up, eyes sparkling all of a sudden in excitement.. until they turned pink. actually i dont think thats supposed to happen honestly

“yes. jajime.”

“whERE???”

i looked at her to notify her just how dumb she was, “right here!” i thumbed my chest. bad idea. for a moment, she just eyed me. next thing i knew, i was being tackled, and a few of us had yelped in surprise at the sudden movement.

“i liTERALLY DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME PLEASE GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW”

“ANYTHING FOR YOU JINATA SAMA!!! ALSO IM KOMAEDA!!! PLEASE DONT FORGET IT!!!”

i shoved komaeda san off of me and hollered an “OK!!” just to get her to leave me alone. must be one of jajimes more obsessive followers.

“geez, you used to be so calm just a minute ago. what happened to you??” bubbles chan scoffed at komaeda san, who looked to him in surprise. she stared for a moment, before leaning way too close and grinning again, “i woke up! duh!” her high voice tutted after a moment of thought. 

“you what?” we all asked in unison.

“i. woke. up. duuuh. do i really have to spell it out for you guys? didnt know you were all so deaf! but then again, we only just met, so i guess the only one i should be surprised at is jinata sama here, as hes the only one ive spoken with so far.”

he?? 

“im not jajime himself, just his vessel,” i corrected.

“and what do you mean by that?? we were all just now speaking with you,” kiki chan chimed in.

once again komaeda san stared blankly before realizing what we meant. “oh, that wasnt me.” 

“..huh.”

“galaxy,” she rolled her eyes.  
and with that, many questions flooded the table at once.

“what about it?” bubbles chan.

“galaxy?” me.

“who?” esther san.

“what?” kiki chan.

“huh?-” robin san.

“wait, she didnt tell ya yet? man, thats so awkward! imagine not knowing she shares a body with a little star like me~” she winked, waving a peace sign over her eye. oh my god

“thats gay”

komaeda san- no, chan? stared.

before more could be said, nanami senpai approached, taking komaeda chan by the arm and dragging her away wordlessly.

“cya guys” komaeda chan called out nonchalantly

what the fuck

\-------  
koma2 pov cuz ya  
\-------

nanami chan lead me to the janitors closet.

“hi” i said

“listen up! komaeda kun is mine and only mine! dont lay a finger on him, or you get it.” she threatened, breaking way too much of her character

“this is a weird way to confess to me, but hey, ill take it!” i leaned in to kiss nanami chan when she shoved me back. “what? no. komaeda kun! not galaxy! get that? okay. good.”

huh

“i saw your tweet and you know it. you just watched as i got my phone taken away because of your spam tweeting about komaeda kun!🧝🏿♀️” she scolded, obviously pissed about something galaxy mustve done

“yeah yeah, ok bye have fun sulking over my boyfriend” i taunted, despite not even caring for this other komaeda dude

the bell rang and i sped back to class where i slept the rest of the day

\-------  
glaxay,  
\-------

“galaxy san! quit sleeping!”

“mmh, no i dont think i will lol;

“bitch .”

so i went back to sleep

\-------

i woke back up at my desk, the group starig n down at me  
Stop !

ok  
esther sama looked away.

wait why are you in my thoughts go away

lol

“hey guys what the Fuck doyou want.” i stated, moreso than asking

“do u wanna join our club galaxy kun”  
kun?? fdfjjdaasdfhnn *fluster**flustr* wait how did yuo know my name

“wait howd you guys get my name?” i asked, straightforward enough

they all looked at eachother, sharing a few whispers amongst themselves before all pushing esther sama up front.

“komaeda san told us” she said simply

i frowned, cocking a brow, “komaeda senpai? but he-”

“no, your alter.” bubbles chan called out. 

OH.  
“well oksure why not. what kinda club” i asked

“its an occult lol” 

“sign me up”  
then i beat up KAZUICHISOSAFDS.

and thats the story of how i met your moth- wait no   
and thats the story of how i met tmo. the end


End file.
